Cerezo
by PukitChan
Summary: Esta historia participa en la Segunda Prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**Harry Potter pertenece a Jo.**

 _Esta historia participa en la Segunda Prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

Personaje: Alastor Moody.

Escuela: Mahoutokoro

* * *

 **Cerezo**

Por:

PukitChan

Fue en la primavera de 1990 cuando Alastor _conoció_ los cerezos en flor. Es decir, en alguna ocasión aquellas empalagosas flores habían llamado la atención de su ojo giratorio, pero nunca les había prestado real atención, porque no eran indispensables en su vida como auror. Sin embargo, cuando uno investigaba _ciertas_ cosas, inclusive las malditas flores se volvían interesantes. ¡Por supuesto! A él lo habían forzado a retirarse de sus labores hacía varios años, pero ninguna de las órdenes que le dieron (« _Tómalo con calma, Moody. Ya fue suficiente. Hiciste un gran trabajo, ahora mereces descansar»)_ decía que no podía seguir buscando información. Después de todo, cualquier mago tendría curiosidad de buscar algo que había dejado olvidado, pero que repentinamente había reencontrado, ¿no?

Porque eso era exactamente lo que había pasado. Alastor se había encontrado con un recuerdo borroso, pero presente de su pasado.

En el lugar más empolvado y olvidado del Departamento de Aurores, estaban los casos _no resueltos:_ Desapariciones, robos, crímenes, muertes y asesinatos. Todos acompaños por pergaminos, insectos e investigaciones cuyas letras ya no se veían porque la humedad había acabado con ellas. Y Alastor, que era el mejor de su escuadrón y que además evaluó a cada nuevo auror, recordó en su último día en el Ministerio, que él también había agregado un caso más a la interminable lista que aumentó durante la guerra: el auror más prometedor no pudo hallar una solución. Y el expediente, aquel que robó para llevarlo como último recuerdo a su casa, siempre rezaba lo mismo.

 **Nombre:** Alexadre Kobayashi.

 **Edad:** 27 años.

 **Estatus:** Desconocido.

Ahora con demasiado tiempo libre entre sus manos, cuando él ni siquiera ansiaba dejar de trabajar, creyó que podía investigar sobre él. Alexandre, cuyo peculiar apellido no escondía en absoluto su descendencia japonesa, era un mago que había trasladado hacía menos de diez años a Reino Unido. Había vivido en varios lugares, pero el campo siempre pareció ser su favorito. Tenía un hermano triste y unos padres que continuaban lamentando su pérdida. Alexandre no parecía tener una razón para dejarlo todo y tampoco parecía ser alguien que podría tener enemigos mortales.

« _Es una víctima más de la guerra»_ dijeron sus jefes y hubiera sido fácil dejarlo de esa manera, pero para alguien tan necio como Alastor, aquel asunto no fue olvidado, sino postergado. Los años pasaron, él recuperó aquella promesa hecha a alguien que desconocía e investigó. Sin embargo, tras exhaustivos años mirando y armando momentos, fotografías y recuerdos con cuentagotas, solo consiguió un detalle: árboles con cerezos en flor. Había sido importante para Alexandre, y en el que más fotografías que se tomó, fue uno donde sus iniciales fueron talladas, mientras aún portaba el uniforme de la escuela mágica donde creció.

Y a su vez, cuando finalmente encontró el árbol y lugar de las fotografías, Alastor lo _conoció_.

Era un hombre de baja estatura, cabello lacio, mirada amable y arrugas que sugerían lo mucho que solía sonreír. Vestía totalmente de blanco, pero algo en su apariencia provocaba incomodidad. No obstante, lo que a Alastor le importaba era el hecho de que no podía ver el árbol que tanto necesitaba, así que caminando bruscamente, lo empujó sin discreción mientras pronunciaba una burda disculpa. Sin embargo, su falta de modales no funcionó, porque el hombre calmo y pasivo, lo observó tocando las iniciales grabadas allí, hasta finalmente decir:

—Qué hermosas se ven las flores este año. —De inmediato, el hombre asiático que parecía más bien extranjero por la fluida manera en la que hablaba en inglés, sonrió y se giró hacia Alastor, que lo miraba como si fuese lo más extraño que le había pasado en toda su jodida vida, murmuró—: ¿Sabías que una antigua historia dice que el rosa en los cerezos se debe a la sangre de todos los muertos que se entierran en sus raíces?

—¡¿Quién eres tú?! —preguntó exaltado, sin escuchar lo que los otros tenían para decirle—: ¡Eres un maldito mago oscuro, lo puedo ver! ¡Vamos, pelea!

Pero el hombre, que en lugar de sorprenderse solo entornó los ojos, estiró su tarjeta y rio.

—¡Calma! Soy un simple profesor. Enseño habilidades únicas a niños que le temen al lado oscuro. Mi trabajo es volverlos valientes. —Palmeó el árbol, ante la incrédula mirada del auror—. Solo vine a visitar a un viejo amigo. Enseguida me retiraré y te dejaré visitarlo también.

Alastor permaneció en silencio cuando el hombre caminó. Su ojo se movió por todos lados, pero nada encontró. Solo recordó lasescasas palabras y se preguntó si acaso ese hombre…

—¡¿Cómo se llama tu amigo?! ¡RESPONDE!

El asiático volteó, sonriendo diferente. Casi con un placer salvaje.

—Alexandre. Yo lo asesiné. ¿Sabías que su sangre ha bendito este árbol donde llorará su espíritu para siempre?

Alastor fue el primer en reaccionar. Sin embargo, cuando su varita se agitó, el otro hombre desapareció, dejando a su paso un olor podrido. Un hombre al que no quería ver jamás, aunque se arrepintió de haberlo pensado, porque el cadáver de Alexandre se encontró enterrado a un lado del árbol con los cerezos en flor.

 _Un profesor asiático vestido de blanco._

¿Sabías que existían profesores así?

¿Sabías que trabajando en esto, nuevas puertas para atraparlo, podrían abrirse ante ti?

¿Sabías que ese hombre, tu yo en otra manera, mató y se volvió profesor?

Revisa Hogwarts, Alastor. Un día, ese hombre volverá preguntando por ti…

Un día… tal vez un día.

* * *

 _Confieso que las pruebas del Torneo me han agarrado en unos meses demasiado difíciles. No me justifico, pero sé que no estoy dando al 100 de mí por ello y me disculpo de antemano._


End file.
